Marcus Elliot's Story: Life's beginning to the end
by Absolhunter251
Summary: Marcus Elliot deals with rough times in his life. He joins the gunma core and becomes more colder. He must learn to change and be kind to others. Can he do it? Even with a bad life he went through?


**Marcus Elliot's Story: Life's beginning to the end**

 **Author's note:**  
 **This is an original story I am writing about one of my characters, Marcus Elliot from my original sci-fi adventure series, gunma. You will follow Marcus Elliot as he grows up and joins the unit. Enjoy guys!**

 **Chapter 1: ''My life changes before my** _ **eyes..."**_

 _"My name is Marcus Elliot...I am a solider of the gunma unit…_  
 _I could feel myself being cuffed and taken to a prison. When we reached the Zantella station, I was in trouble with my commander and everyone else, for trying to murder him along with all the Rilux, and anyone else on board the station. I failed, I got someone wounded, and taken to the commander's ship. I was confronted by a man, named Austin. My crazy plan of getting rid of my commander who I hated! I took Austin out in the process. I didn't mean to kill someone with my own two hands, but it felt good to shut him up. He was making me look more insane._

 _It's been a long time since I killed another human being...back home._  
 _I hated being threaten by the commander._

 _Worse of all, seeing his face...it was too "human" when he is a damn alien!_  
 _I could only think, why did I feel guilt, fear and anger all at once?! His words soaked in when I saw his face. Hearing his words that I once heard before...as lay in my cell, looking at my own shadow, remembering how such a nice guy I was...oh...how I was weak._

 _…How I got here in this mess...well I'll tell you."_  
 _It started with normal day going to middle school, getting bored in math class._  
 _All I could think, why am I bored? I should be thrilled that I can use this to my special skill of making cool inventions._

 _I was just like any other kid, nothing special about me, or how I well I did in classes. I wasn't the most popular kid in school. I was the odd one out when it came to being on a team or group, but I liked being alone. It helped me to think, be safe in my thoughts from all the bad things in my neighborhood._

 _My parents were the worst, they could care less if I got to be in anything I wanted. But it was their actions that changed me. I thought the world just like my mother and father, a crap fest of crime, rape, and someone dosed on drugs._

 _At first it felt awful, when I thought not to be my self that my classmate Nick knew me as. A kid who is looking for friends...I still remember that day._

"Yo Marcus!" Said A guff voice of a young man to me as I turned to see it was nick. He walked into the hall going to his locker that wasn't to far from mine. It was next door in fact.  
Nick was really my real and only friend I made, out of me being the quite type in class and just school in general.

We did everything together, hanged out, go to the movies, and just talk for hours about what we wanted to do to not do our assignments during class. It was something I enjoyed.  
"Hey there Nick." I responded with a light wave.

"What's going on little man." Nick chuckles, ruffling my hair.  
"Nothing really." I replied with a playful punch on his arm for him messing with my hair.

"What? No way, come on. There's something going on, tell big nick, elliot."

I sighed and then gave off a smirk. "I have a crazy idea. I'm going to try and make my own weapons. Bombs."

"Whoa Marcus. You mean like in those movies?!"

I nodded in response. "Yeah."

"Wouldn't your parents be mad?"  
From what I know about Nick. He lived in a normal place and family. He was a good kid, he was a bit on the religious side. But not like it mattered, he was just concern about me doing something crazy, like half the world.

"They don't care if I do this or that. It's kinda not in their interest." I just said, shrugging. "Besides, if I told them, I may get in trouble for it. I'm a bad kid as it is."

"You? A bad kid? I don't see that." Nick replied with a surprised look on his face.

"Hm, you don't know what I've been through..." I said a bit coldly and softly, lowering my voice.

"Marcus..." Nick asked me noticing my action.

"Listen Marcus I gotta get going. But we'll hang out tomorrow!" Nick said grabbing his backpack and books.  
The next day, I went to school like normal, but today I felt like a different me as I waited for nick by our usual hang out spot, near the lockers. I waited and waited, checking the clock on the dot when he comes from his prep. He arrives at 12'o clock, when lunch arrives. But What was keeping him? I thought, but I went in the lunch room to grab a bite to eat, and sat on the floor eating my lunch at the lockers to wait for him.

But I then felt the need to leave school early, I suddenly didn't feel too good. Rather than waiting for him, I decided to leave, he maybe came by when I left. it didn't felt too bad to leave though, The food wasn't good anyway as I felt sick.

My father picked me up and the drive home was quiet like how it usually is everyday. Not a word spoken from my father from being picked up from school.  
I quickly went to my room when we arrived home.

"I always knew school food would get ya sick, boy. It's good to know you didn't throw up in the car." Marcus's father said with a stern face. "I can't afford my seats to be damaged by your spew." He huffed , as I walked away from him, not saying a word hearing him out. I could tell he doesn't like dealing with me with the stuff I pulled.

I entered my room, tossing my backpack to the floor and hopped onto my bed, holding my stomach. I thought it was the food that I ate that got my stomach rattled up. But it was something else too, my own thoughts swirling in an endless pool of emotions being taken in all at once.

I lately been thinking on what a person I am for being so quiet and letting people walk all over me, not letting my anger out when I was mad at my parents for telling me something I can't or wanted to do or have or try to pick fights I couldn't win at first.  
I just stared up at my ceiling, trying to get my mind off the pain in my stomach. I didn't want to tell anyone about my anger I have to my mother and father for trying to send me away. I know they are sending me away for trying to spill out the drugs they kept stashed away to make money off of Or to find out they just hate me and want me gone.

I felt better later that night and decided to take a stroll and left. I walked down the sidewalk, thinking on how much it sucks to be me. I hated my parents, feeling weak and just hated the fact of being me. I wanted to make the screeches of rage and sadness stop as they bled into my mind. Memories I had little of remembering. But the haze was _clearing._

 _However, they came in rushing in like a herd of stampeding elephants._

 _Why was this happening?! right now?!_

 _I just felt like punching something! I wanted to stop this pain I felt, so I kicked a can for the hell of it and saw it fly and roll down the road to get smashed by a passing car. Why I felt the need to unleash my anger, I had no other way of containing it. I couldn't even think of going back "there!"_

 _Too many bad memories, why they sent me there in the first place...I was having memories of it and how it started. I can't go back! I just can't!_

 ** _-end of chapter 1-_**

 ** _A/N: Wow my first story on here that isn't based on my favorite series. Well I hope you guys like it! Leave a review!_**


End file.
